Fiesta en la piscina
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Del capitulo 25, la pequeña fiesta en la piscina ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin? ONE SHOT
Esta vez se me ocurrio esta pequeña idea, este capitulo es de los diferentes puntos de vista de Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin durante la fiesta sorpresa en la piscina

Disclamer

Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen. Este escrito fue realizado sin fines de lucro.

 **Woo Bin POV**

La sensación de enojo y preocupación no me ha dejado desde que llego aquella invitación, la invitación del porque estamos en esta fiesta. Cuando recibimos la pequeña tarjeta invitándonos a la fiesta, Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo y yo discutimos mucho acerca de la situación, más bien Yi jeong y yo discutimos, Ji Hoo permaneció en silencio. Lo peor fue llevarle la invitación a Jan Di. _"No tenemos opción debemos ir"_ Fueron las palabras de Yi Jeong, por eso estamos aquí, a decir verdad me sorprende que Jan Di aceptara venir aquí. Una cosa más por la cual admirarla, pero me siento mal, aprecio demasiado a Jan Di como para ver como sufre por Jun Pyo.

 **Yi Jeong POV**

Escuchamos una melodía interpretada por la chica esta y una amiga suya, porque debo recalcar que esta fiesta está conformada por amigos de ella, y claro por el lado de Jun Pyo solo estamos el resto del F4 y Geum Jan Di. Esta niña sigue sin agradarme ni un poco, es una sensación extraña pero siempre que la veo una sensación de peligro aparece en mí, una sensación que solo aparecía cuando alguna chica interesada se acercaba a mí, creo que mi instinto no me falla. Pero soy cobarde pues no me atrevo a decirle nada a Jun Pyo.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

La melodía que interpreta es hermosa, pero algo en esa chica no me agrada, ella me sonríe, una sonrisa ligera intentando ser amistosa, pero he vivido demasiado tiempo en este mundo de apariencias como para saber que trama algo. Jan Di se marcho al otro lado de la piscina hace unos instantes, estoy preocupado por ella, ¿Siempre tiene que sufrir por él? ¿Es que el destino los quiere separados?. La niña esta se aleja y los invitados charlan.

-No quiero estar aquí-Dice Yi Jeong y honestamente no puedo negarle que nos encontramos en la misma situación

-¿Ya has investigado a esta niña?-

-Sí, su familia no es nada pobre, su padre tiene una posición importante en una empresa de electrónica-

-Pero entonces...esta niña...Yan Mi o lo que sea...¿Quiere en dinero de Jun Pyo?-Dice preocupado Yi Jeong

-Es una opción que no debemos descartar- Responde Woo Bin

-Debemos hacer algo- Digo, ambos asienten pues no será fácil con Jun Pyo creyendo que es su novia. En ese momento busco a Jan Di y es cuando me percato que esa niña está hablando con ella, no me da buena espina, me alejo de los chicos y me dirijo a Jan Di.

Cuando por fin llego a su lado, esta niña me sonríe con suficiencia, como si hubiera ganado una especie de competencia, Jan Di por otra parte parece perdida. La cubro con mi saco pues el aire ha comenzado a enfriar el ambiente.

-No te desmorones-Le digo a Jan Di para darle animo-Vamos, y escuchemos lo que sea que quieren decir- La guio a donde se han reunido el resto de los invitados, sabiendo que sea lo que digan, no será nada bueno.

 **Woo Bin POV**

Ji Hoo se ha alejado y tanto Yi Jeong como yo sabemos que ha ido a rescatar a Jan Di de esa tal Yu Mi.

-Chicos- Dice Jun Pyo, ambos lo miramos por un momento, desde que ha empezado a salir con esa chica nos hemos alejado de él ¿Es que no puede saber la verdad con solo mirar nuestra actitud en torno a ella?

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Dice en un tono frio Yi Jeong. Toco su hombro para indicarle que se relaje, no es el único que quiere golpearlo en este momento. Pero debemos contener nuestro enojo y frustración. El doctor nos pidió paciencia pero es imposible ser pacientes si la situación es esta.

-Daremos un anuncio, vengan- Nos dice en un tono vacio, ni siquiera se parece al Jun Pyo antes de Jan Di, no sabemos quién es este chico frente a nosotros.

-Oppa-Escuchamos a Yu Mi llamarlo mientras le sonríe, Jun Pyo no nos dice nada más y se dirige a ella. Yu Mi nos mira a ambos, con una expresión de superioridad.

Yi Jeong y yo nos acercamos a escuchar su anuncio, a los pocos segundo Ji Hoo se une a nosotros con Jan Di.

-Los hemos reunido aquí porque tenemos un importante anuncio que darles, Goo Jun Pyo y Jang Yu Mi, nosotros hemos decidido ir a Estados Unidos juntos el próximo mes para estudiar-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando esa niña?- De inmediato dice Yi Jeong

-¿Estudiar fuera?-Digo sorprendido, no me esperaba esto, ni siquiera sabía que esperar pero no esto.

 **Yi Jeong POV**

Sorprendido, es poco, más que sorprendido estoy furioso

-Continuare con mis estudios de música y Oppa estudiara Administración de Empresas, mientras estemos fuera no estén tristes, y por favor sean felices.-

El resto de los invitados aplaude, pero yo sigo pasmado, además ese idiota de Jun Pyo ni siquiera dice nada, no habla, no nos mira.

-Parece que no es una chica ordinaria-Digo molesto, lo sabía, por muy bien que le vaya a sus papás ella necesita a Jun Pyo y a su dinero. Woo Bin suelta una risa, pero es una risa un tanto peligrosa, no lo culpo

-Ella es astuta, nos apuñalo por la espalda-Claro, nosotros nunca vimos venir una movida de este tipo. Me siento al borde de golpear a alguien.

-Vamos-Digo antes de marcharme sin mirar si alguien me sigue. A los pocos minutos Woo Bin me detiene.

-Yi Jeong tranquilízate-

-¿Qué me tranquilice dices? ¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme después de esto? Hay que hacer algo, quiero matar a Jun Pyo en este momento-Digo con ira desbordada

-Eso no servirá de nada-

-¿Y que mas podemos hacer?-

-No lo sé, en este momento me encuentro peor que tu, jamás espere que esto sucediera-

-¿Y Ji Hoo?- Le pregunto a Woo Bin

-Se quedo con Jan Di-

-Hay que sacarla de aquí, ella debe estar destrozada-Digo un poco más tranquilo

-Es lo mejor-

Nos mantenemos en silencio por unos minutos, observamos como los invitados se han acercado a felicitarlos, pero Jun Pyo huye de ahí, ni siquiera vemos a donde se dirige, si miro por donde se ha ido soy capaz de matarlo a golpes por sus estupideces.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

¿Por qué no me sorprende la jugada de Jang Yu Mi? Puedo notar como Jan Di se encuentra herida de nuevo, la tomo de los hombros y la guio al otro lado de la piscina, ella no dice nada, parece ausente.

-Iré por un poco de agua- Le digo dejándola sola, esperando que nada malo suceda. Cuando llego al área donde se encuentran los aperitivos y demás, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin aparecen

-¿Y Jan Di?-

-La deje sola un momento- Digo frustrado. Los chicos me miran, esperanzados de que yo tenga algún plan pero honestamente ya no me siento con ganas de ayudar a Jun Pyo, Jan Di ha sufrido demasiado por él, tal vez lo mejor sea que estén separados de ahora en adelante

-No sé qué hacer- Digo en tono serio

-Escucha Ji Hoo, se que para ti es mejor dejar las cosas como están, pero ella va a sufrir, ella no podrá sacar de su corazón a Jun Pyo, el siempre estará ahí-

Miro sorprendido a Woo Bin, parece que ha visto a través de mí

-Pero...-

-Hola chicos- Nos interrumpe la voz de Yu Mi, los tres la miramos con enojo pero ella parece no estar afectada por ello, nos sonríe con sorna, ha salido victoriosa.

-¿Que quieres?-Digo sorprendiendo a Yi Jeong y Woo Bin

-Simplemente decirles que se que extrañarán a Oppa pero no deben preocuparse el estará bien-

-¿Contigo a su lado? Lo dudo-Responde Woo Bin, nunca lo escuche usando ese tono de voz en una mujer

-Se que no me creen pero Oppa y yo estamos enamorados, es lo mejor para todos. Además la distancia lo ayudará a que se recupere-

-¿Y qué harás si la recuerda? ¿Qué harás si recuerda que la mujer que ama no eres tu sino Geum Jan Di?- Pregunta Yi Jeong en un tono suave pero peligroso

-Oppa me ama ahora, les pido que dejen de incomodarnos con su mala vibra, el ir a Estados Unidos también es para que pueda alejarse de ustedes-

-Somos el F4 jovencita, no importa que tan lejos estemos somos hermanos-Responde Woo Bin

-Pero entonces ¿Qué es más importante para ustedes? ¿Seguir siendo amigos de Jun Pyo o estar al lado de Jan Di para que ella no se desmorone por completo?-

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, es una decisión que nunca pensamos tomar, Jun Pyo es nuestro hermano pero Jan Di es importante para nosotros

-Mira niña...-Comienza Yi Jeong pero entonces un sonido lo interrumpe, es el sonido de alguien cayendo al agua, todos nos giramos a la piscina cuando me doy cuenta que Jan Di ya no está ahí, es ella, estoy seguro.

-Jan Di-Digo

Todos corremos de inmediato pero cuando llegamos en solo dos segundos noto que Jun Pyo se encuentra ahí y se ha quedado pasmado. Detengo de inmediato a Woo Bin y a Yi Jeong y ambos me miran sorprendidos, gritándome con la mirada que debemos sacarla del agua. Jan Di no está nadando, ella solo se dejo caer. Todos parecen tomar también mi orden silenciosa, no se entrometan, no hagan nada.

Miro a Jun Pyo, por favor , es la última oportunidad que te doy, si no la sacas del agua, yo lo haré y una vez que este fuera de peligro, no dejaré que te acerques a ella nunca más, última oportunidad Jun Pyo. Por favor, sácala del agua...¡Goo Jun Pyo!

 **Woo Bin POV**

Pero esta nilña que se cree, es demasiado astuta pero a final de cuentas se está metiendo con el F4

-Mira niña..-Dice Yi Jeong molesto, entonces un sonido lo interrumpe, alguien cayó al agua, cuando menos me doy cuenta ya estoy corriendo pues Ji Hoo solo dejo escapar un nombre antes de correr

-Jan Di-

Lo seguimos, entonces nos encontramos a Jun Pyo estático en su lugar, mirando a la piscina, justo cuando Yi Jeong y yo nos acercamos al agua, Ji Hoo nos lo impide, lo miro pero el permanece sereno, ¿Es que no piensa sacarla del agua? Se ahogara. Pero Ji Hoo sigue sin dejarnos hacer nada, entonces Jun Pyo dice algo en voz baja para después gritar

-Jan Di-

Y se mete al agua, de nuevo hago un movimiento para ir tras él, pero Ji Hoo me lo impide, pero es que no sabe nadar ¿Qué acaso Ji Hoo no lo recuerda? Pero esta nadando, es cuando me doy cuenta, esta nadando, Goo Jun Pyo esta nadando, Yi Jeong y yo nos miramos pero Ji Hoo no parece sorprendido. Al poco tiempo Jun Pyo ha logrado sacar a Jan Di y es hasta entonces que se relaja un poco y ya no intenta detenernos. Pero Jan Di no está despertando, entonces es cuando Jun Pyo le da respiración de boca a boca e intenta que reaccione. Yi Jeong y yo nos aferramos a Ji Hoo, por favor Jan Di despierta, por fin tose un poco de agua y es como si un gran peso se ha ido de mis hombros, el alivio en mi es tan estupendo, Jan Di está viva

 **Yi Jeong POV**

-Pero entonces ¿Qué es mas importante para ustedes? ¿Seguir siendo amigos de Jun Pyo o estar al lado de Jan Di para que ella no se desmorone por completo?-

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio esta niña no conoce límites y los míos ya están sobrepasados-

-Mira niña...-Digo molesto pero entonces el sonido de alguien cayendo al agua me interrumpe.

-Jan Di- Dice Ji Hoo antes de correr y de inmediato lo seguimos pues sabemos que fue Jan Di quien ha caído al agua. Llegamos lo más rápido posible, quiero ir por ella pero entonces Ji Hoo me detiene, no sé qué sucede, miro a Jun Pyo y parece estar en shock, pero eso no importa, hay que sacar a Jan Di, entonces porque Ji Hoo no me deja ir tras ella.

-Jan Di- Grita Jun Pyo antes de lanzarse al agua y en ese instante quiero seguirlo pues ahora no solo hay que rescatar a Jan Di sino también a Jun Pyo pero Ji Hoo me lo impide, pero que le sucede, entonces sorprendido veo como Jun Pyo esta nadando. ¡Esta nadando! Miro a Woo Bin sorprendido y preocupado, Ji Hoo aun parece tenso. Por fin han logrado salir del agua y me relajo de inmediato un poco, al parecer Ji Hoo también se ha relajado pues ya no nos impide acercarnos. Pero Jan Di no está reaccionando, me aferro a uno de los hombros de Ji Hoo, no, Geum Jan Di debe reaccionar, debe despertar, Jun Pyo le da respiración de boca a boca y por fin tose un poco de agua, cierro los ojos agradeciendo porque ella aun está viva.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Jun Pyo por fin ha recordado y va por Jan Di. Sin embargo siento como Yi Jeong y Woo Bin quieren ir tras él, pero aun se los impido, sorprendido veo a Jun Pyo nadar, por supuesto que sabe nadar, recuerdo cuando rescato a Jan Di en aquel hotel pero no lo vi nadando, y ahora...esta nadando.

Cuando los dos salen del agua dejo de impedir que los chicos se acerquen, pero Jan Di aun no ha despertado y de nuevo la preocupación me invade, por favor no mueras Jan Di, te lo dije, no eres la sirenita, por favor despierta. Jun Pyo le da respiración de boca a boca y yo solo me pongo más tenso, por favor Jan Di no mueras. Por fin Jan Di tose, pero me sorprendo de algo, hay algo pequeño en su mano, es el collar, quiero reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Ese collar parece burlarse de mí, parece decir "Ellos deben estar juntos" ese collar siempre regresa a ellos, ese collar es la prueba de que ellos dos están destinados a estar juntos.

-¿Estás bien?- Dice Jun Pyo

-Recuerdas ahora- Afirma ella

-Geum Jan Di, si haces eso de nuevo estas muerta-Tipico de Jun Pyo

-Lo recuerdas-

-Mianhe-

-Di de nuevo, mi nombre-

-Jan Di- Dice Jun Pyo mientras la abraza.

Un golpe en mi hombro me regresa a la realidad. No necesitamos palabras para que todos se vayan. Yi Jeong y Woo Bin le dan sus chaquetas a Jan Di y Jun Pyo. Woo Bin hace una llamada. Pero ellos no se separan mientras tanto. Y creo que nunca lo harán.

 **Yi Jeong POV**

Jun Pyo sigue aferrado a Jan Di, Woo Bin y yo les damos nuestras chaquetas pues están empapados y el aire es demasiado frio.

-Goo Jun Pyo- Digo en voz alta, el me mira pero no deja de abrazar a Jan Di-Será mejor que la lleves a otra parte, puede resfriarse-

Jun Pyo asiente y se pone de pie, luego la toma en brazos y se marcha

-Los veré después-

-Jun Pyo-Lo detengo-Será mejor que la cuides-

-Lo haré-

Ambos se marchan.

-Vamos- Dice Woo Bin, tenemos cosas que aclarar con Jang Yu Mi-

Los tres asentimos y lo seguimos, el nos dirige. Mientras camino no puedo dejar de pensar en el alivio que siento. Tomo mi celular y escribo un mensaje rápido pues Ga Eul necesita saber que todo está bien. Cuando le comentamos de la fiesta se encontraba realmente molesta, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo su mirada gritaba que si Jan Di resultaba más lastimada ella misma mataría a Goo Jun Pyo. Me responde casi de inmediato, se encuentra contenta. Le prometo que mañana le contaré lo ocurrido y le deseo buenas noches, ahora hay otro asunto del cual encargarnos.

 **Woo Bin POV**

Llame a mis hombres y a los de Jun Pyo para dar la orden de no dejar que Jang Yu Mi se vaya, no debió meterse con los F4

Llegamos a una pequeña habitación, le indico a los hombres que resguardan la entrada que nos dejen pasar y me obedecen. Cuando entramos la encontramos sentada en un pequeño sillón, llorando. Me da un poco de lastima pero no la suficiente como para no aclarar un par de cosas

-Seguro están felices ahora- Nos dice

-Claro que lo estamos, nuestro mejor amigo no será víctima de una niña tonta que quería aprovecharse de la situación-

-Yo no lo planee de esta manera- Dice indignada

-Entonces, ¿Cuál era tu plan?- pregunta Ji Hoo

-Que se enamorara de mi, ustedes no entienden, el es todo lo que una chica quiere, es cariñoso, es tierno y es rico-

-Todo parecía sincero hasta que mencionaste su fortuna- Dice Yi Jeong

Yu Mi permanece en silencio

-No lo diré dos veces-Digo rompiendo el silencio-Tu sabes de qué familia provengo así que espero que entiendas que no puedes acercarte a nosotros nunca, si no lo cumples, bueno, no soy una persona generosa-

Ella no dice nada, no quisiera amenazarla pero no hay opción. Llamo a mis hombres quienes la llevaran a su casa.

Los tres nos sentamos en el sillón, por fin sonrió

-Esos dos, no pueden estar alejados uno del otro-

Ji Hoo permanece en silencio

-Al menos espero que ya no exista más sufrimiento para ambos- Dice Yi Jeong

-Sí, eso espero-

Al poco rato nos retiramos, de vuelta a la vida normal.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Antes de marcharme decido pasear un poco por la piscina, me detengo donde hace un rato Jan Di y Jun Pyo estuvieron abrazados, tal vez…tal vez Jan Di y Jun Pyo jamás podrán separarse. Estoy feliz pues ella ya no está sufriendo, pero estoy triste, era mi última oportunidad, sin embargo, saber que ella era capaz de ahogarse con tal de que Jun Pyo la recordará…Sonrió. Solo espero que ya no tengan más cosas difíciles por superar. Jalo la cadena que rodea mi cuello, el anillo de mi madre y lo miro, tal vez la dueña de este anillo llegará algún día.

En silencio me marcho de ahí. Sé que Jun Pyo y Jan Di estarán juntos de nuevo. Debo aceptarlo.

FIN

A/N. Sé que muchas querrán una continuación pero esto es solo un One Shot que se me ocurrió mientras miraba la escena y observaba detenidamente las expresiones del resto de F4 mientras la fiesta sucedía. Espero que lo disfrutaran, nos leemos pronto.

Cari


End file.
